itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarack Staunton
Jarack Staunton is the current lord of Rook's Rest, a keep in the Crownlands situated near Cracklaw Point. Son of Daltis and Mariella Staunton, he rules over the relatively uneventful keep accompanied by his wife Sofina, and his children Lyla, Braedon, and Mariella. Lord Staunton is proficient in lance combat, logistics, and being a generally courtly man. Appearance Jarack has a rather tall, muscular build. He has jet black hair, cut evenly short throughout his head. Jarack's face has a strong jaw line populated by a small beard, and a small nose paired with a slightly larger pair of ears. Jarack's eyes are the traditional Staunton color of a stormy gray, looking somewhat out of place with his lightly tanned complexion. History Jarack was brought into the world in the year 348 AC by his loving mother, Mariela Staunton. And whilst there was much rejoicing at such an joyous event, there was also a taint of sadness. The birth had been very difficult for Jarak's mother, and while she suffered no bodily harm, their Maester advised them that any further children would put Mariela at risk for severe bodily harm, and even death. Being the only heir to the lordship of Rook's Rest, Lord Daltis Staunton took special care to make sure his family's legacy would not crumble under his son by supplying him with a very varied education, that could hopefully fulfill anything that might be required of him. From nearly as soon as he could walk and talk, Jarack was taught how to be a proper little lord. His Maester, Ronas, taught him all things he felt a young noble should know; manners, figures, history, and the arts. In particular, Jarack excelled at the math portion of his education. Numbers came as easy to him as words, and he quickly passed the lessons Maester Ronas had set up for him. As a result, Jarack was instead directed to make sense of the various taxes that were collected in the lordship of Rook's Nest. Having been a mess for many years after failing to hire a new steward after Lord Staunton's had ran off with a servant girl, the Maester and Lordling set to work together to make sense of how to ensure the incomes and wheat were to be best collected and stored, and who had been skipping out. Fearing losing his only heir to a misplaced sword stroke, Jarack's father did not initially allow him to have much in the training of war. After several years of pestering him, Lord Daltis Staunton finally relented. Despite only holding his first sword at the age of thirteen, Jarack relished in his new education. His favorite sound was the ring of steel, and his favorite smell was the sweat that came only during a hard fought bout. Jarack dreamed of winning a tournament in King's Landing, and of bestowing the crown of love and beauty on a young maiden. For months on end, Jarack lived and breathed this goal. He practiced his lance placement for hours on end, and it was said his hand moved in his sleep as if he were gripping the reins. Just as Jarack was about to set out for his first tournament, his father Lord Daltis Staunton fell ill. While Daltis recovered quickly from his bout of disease, Jarack did not. He was of twenty-one years of age, yet he still lacked a wife, or even a betrothal. What would happen if his father and himself died, without providing an heir to his seat? His mother could bear no more children without risking death, and the next in line to inherit the Rook's Rest lordship did not even bear their name. Jarack felt needed to provide an heir as soon as possible, and to do that, he would need to make himself a more attractive suitor. Jarack made himself re-learn all the things a proper nobleman should know, and it soon paid dividends; within two years he was offered the hand of young Sofina Wendwater of the Crownlands. They were quickly married in a rather small ceremony, and a year later the couple had their first daughter, Lyla. Two years later their first son was born, Braedon. And for a long while Jarack lived his life, without too much happening at all, merely content with the how things were. Eight days before Jarack's thirtieth name day, his lord father fell gravely ill, and merely one day later The Lord of Rook's Rest closed his eyes for the last time at the age of fifty-seven. While Jarack was greatly saddened by this event, he could rest easy knowing his legacy would live on, and the Staunton line would not be erased from Westeros. Within the same year Jarack produced another girl named Mariela, in honor of his mother. His new duties as the Lord of Rook's Rest were fairly mundane, but Jarack enjoyed them nevertheless; they reminded him of his father Daltis. Surrounded by his loving family and his ancestral lands, Jarack was happy. He still wished to make the House Staunton a great one, one his father could be proud of, but for now, he was content. Timeline 348 AC- Jarack Staunton is born. 361 AC- Jarack Staunton begins receiving martial training. 371 AC- Jarack Staunton is married to Sofina Wendwater 372 AC- Their first daughter, Lyla, is born. 374 AC- Their first son, Braedon is born. 378 AC- Lord Daltis Staunton dies, passing his lands to his heir Jarack Staunton 378 AC- Jarack's second daughter, Mariela is born Recent Events Watching the madness of Aegor and his lot rage on in rebellion, Jarack Staunton absolved to remain neutral if at all possible, unwilling to pick a side. Instead of occupying himself with the current crisis in the land, Jarack decided to attempt to employ a Myrish glass blower, as to make his keep a beauty to behold. Lord Staunton dispatched his man Daaron to complete the task, and on his return presented Jarack with their new glassblower, Nakaros. Supporting Characters Maester Ronas, Maester of Rook's Rest. Gifted with Vitality, aged 83 Daaron, captain of the Staunton warship The Herald. Aged 36. Nakoros, a skilled Myrish glass blower who is not yet fluent in the Common Tongue. Gifted with Ambidextrous, aged 25. Category:House Staunton Category:Crownlander